another love story
by the mbav gang
Summary: my first story please read
1. part 1

first story hope you like it...

austin-

"hey alls"i called from across the room."whats up"she said."do you wantto be my girlfriend?"i asked."no."she said.i walked away in disapointment singing.i should ve been running

A long, long time ago.

I should ve seen it coming,

Oh what happened, I don t know.

This girl was all off track

Ripped my heart right out from me

Now I m laying on my back

When the poison came to me

All your lies

With blackened skies

No way out

When you kill them with your eyes

(Chorus)

She stole my heart

Then ripped it apart

She left me stranded out in the dark

She s a bad girl

And I was too, too foolish

She s running around

All through the town

She s breaking hearts

And tearing down

She s a bad girl

And I was too, too foolish

Now I got to keep away from this girl.

She s like an addiction

The way she moves is so killing.

The fault of her affection

And she bites with such a sting.

Once she sinks her teeth in,

You have no time to escape.

Once her venom kicks in,

And you re trapped, no other way.

All your lies,

With blackened skies.

No way out

When you kill them with your eyes.

(Chorus)

You broke me down

And I was leaning away, away

You still run around

Playing those games, those games, those games.

You re running around all through this town

She s breaking hearts

And tearing down

She s a bad girl

And I was too, too foolish.

She stole my heart

And ripped it apart

She left me stranded out in the dark

She s a bad girl

And I was too, too foolish.

She s running around all through this town

She s breaking hearts

And tearing down

She s a bad girl

And I was too, too foolish

Now I got to keep away from this girl

then when that ended i sang

Take cover Signs don't show You drove me off the road

But you let go 'Cause your hope is gone And every question fades away

It's a shame you don't know What you're running from Would your bones have to break And your lights turn off Would it take the end of time To hear your heart's false start?

You know this is your biggest mistake What a waste, what a waste, what a waste And of all the things you never explained You know this is your biggest mistake

You tread water Fighting for the air in your lungs Move, move closer Maybe you can right all your wrongs

But you let go 'Cause your hope is gone And every answer fades away

It's a shame you don't know What you're running from Would your bones have to break And your lights turn off Would it take the end of time To hear your heart's false start?

You know this is your biggest mistake What a waste, what a waste, what a waste And of all the things you never explained Well, you know this is your biggest mistake

Wipe the mud spray from the face Stop the engine Stop pretending Wipe the mud spray from your face Stop the engine Yeah, stop pretending that you're still breathing

It's a shame you don't know What you're running from Would your bones have to break And your lights turn off Would it take the end of time To hear your heart's false start?

You know this is your biggest mistake What a waste, what a waste, what a waste And of all the things you never explained Well, you know this is your biggest mistake

You know this is your biggest mistake What a waste, what a waste, what a waste And of all the things you never explained Well, you know this is your biggest mistake

then i heard ally say "austin wait"."what"i said with tears coming out of my eyes."i dont want to be your girlfriend i need to be your girl friend."ally with that i hugged and kissed her"you wanna go write a new song"she asked."ya lets" go i went to the practice room and sang a love song together

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away An enchanted moment, and it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone if they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

A/N:i hope you liked it the first song was got to keep away from this girl by r5

the next song was ellie goulding:biggest mistake

the last song was elton john :can you feel the love tonight r&r bye


	2. part 2

**hey im back im sorry if you didnt like chapter one but try this one it is longer now im sorry love me hate me i dont care haterz make me stronger if you hate dont readand fuck you if you like then thank you and dont fuck yourself here goes nothing**

austin-  
>My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me I guess I'm just a sucker for love 'Cuz honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'<br>'Cuz you're my angel sent from above

Baby you can do no wrong My money is yours Give you little more because I love ya,  
>love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya above ya<p>

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear tell me u love me

People try to tell me but I still refuse to listen 'Cuz they don't get to spend time with you A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love,  
>oh your love oh<p>

Baby you can do no wrong My money is yours Give you little more because I love ya love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya above ya

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me kiss me , kiss me say that u miss me tell me what i wanna hear tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me kiss me , kiss me say that u miss me tell me what i wanna hear tell me you love me.

My heart is blind but I don't care 'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared And every time I hold you near I never wanna let you go,  
>oh<p>

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me kiss me , kiss me say that u miss me tell me what i wanna hear tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me kiss me , kiss me say that u miss me tell me what i wanna hear tell me you love me.

*ally walks in*

me:how long have you been in here ally:for about your whole song. me:i wrote it for you ally you know i love you with all my heart but wait never mind no buts you're the most perfect girlfriend and you are really awesome. ally:aww thanks i love you to. me:hey you wanna go to iHop ally:whats that? me:international house of pancakes. ally:sure

at ihop-  
>me:ill go order. ally:ok austin. ricky:hey all remember me. ally:ugh get away from me. ricky:why baby ally:dont call me that *ricky puts his arm around allys waste and kisses her then austin sees*me:hey get away from her.i said as i pushed him off her and slapped :shes taken.*ricky walks away*ally:oh austin thank you.*ally said as she cried quietly into austins chest as he hugged her*.me:its ok love.*jesica and louie walk in.*jessica:give it back. louie:never jessica:im telling mom on you boobie louie D;.me:what do you want back jessica? jessica:louie took my dollar. louie :did not jessica:did :how much was it? jessica:one dollar austin:i belive you louie but so you two dont fight her you go jessica.*hands jessica a :no way ten dollar thanks austin.*hugs austin*ally:austin rememer that party a few months ago me:ya why. ally:well im pregnate<p>

**lol cliff hanger sor****ry**** but remember r&r bye**


	3. bye

**hey becuz you dont like m deleting my story sorry**


End file.
